


A puppy named Sam

by Mithra30



Series: Sam vs Witches [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Witches, transformation spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates witches he really does. While on a routine hunt, a witch casts a spell on him while dean remains oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hound Dog

It began as a ordinary hunt in Ohio. People were dropping dead out of the blue, mainly from coughing up pins and needles, lacerations appearing on their wrists at weird angles, and other strange occurrences. The one that pissed Dean off more than anything was the apple pie that was full of black widow egg sacks that hatched after the person ate a slice. The poor guy was asleep when he started coughing up what was supposed to be baby spiders but instead was adult black widows and with every struggle and cough he was bit by all. It didn't take very long to find that was a witch involved although her motive was unclear as the murders were random people that had no connection to each other whatsoever. 

"That bitch is going down!" Dean grumbled as they left the crime scene.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Black widow eggs in pie Sam. PIE. Pie is very sacred. I know witches are sick in the head but this just proves that they are sick twisted bastards!"

"Dean-"

"You don't mess with pie Sammy! You just don't!"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean it's just pie..." Sam muttered. Dean on the other hand looked scandalized.

"Oh I forgot. You think that pie is the same as cake." Dean glared.

"What's the difference? They're both basically the same thing!" Sam exclaimed. He couldn't believe they were arguing over pie and cake again. It was the third case in a row that managed to bring up Dean's unhealthy (ha) pie obsession

"You're riding in the back until you know the difference Mr. I-like-eating-rabbit-food."

"Dean I'm the only other person you travel with!" Sam complained and Dean shot back a mischievous smile.

"Hey Cas wanna come down for a bit?" The faint rustle of wings was heard as Castiel appeared in his usual suit, tie, and trench coat.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam." He greeted.  
Sam rolled his eyes. Unbelievable. His brother was throwing a bitch fit over cake and pie... AGAIN.

"Wanna ride shot gun? We're in need of help with a witch."  
Cas opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Sam.  
"Real mature Dean. I honestly don't know why I'm surprised anyways."

Cas tilted his head. "I appear to be missing something."  
"Dean is mad at me for saying pie and cake are the same thing even though they are."  
Cas's brows furrowed. "I don't see the problem in that but I will help with the witch. I can sense she is very powerful."

Sam stared at the ground shaking his head. "Pie isn't even that good..." He muttered without thinking.  
"That's it! You're walking back to the motel!"  
"What?! Why?!"  
"For blasphemy that's why!"  
"I am sure pie is not a suitable object to claim blasphemy as it holds no religious significance."  
"You're riding in the back now!"  
Cas squinted his eyes at Dean.  
"To Dean it does!"  
"Cas in the car now!" Dean ordered the seraph and much to his confusion he complied and sat in the backseat as well with no fuss.  
Sam watched as Dean sped off. Great. Just great. He didn't want to ride with Dean and Cas anyway. What with their glacially slow moving love story and stares so awkward it'd make a spirit torch it's own remains. Sam walked by himself and decided since he was out with no brother he might as well search for possible places the witch could be hiding.

He walked by an abandoned factory six blocks away from the motel. It looked like it held promise but then again it could be too obvious. He considered for a moment and then saw a black cat and groaned. "Please tell me this witch doesn't have a familiar", he hoped. He snuck around looking for an entrance in the back but found a dusty broken window. Peeking inside he saw an altar covered with black cloth and candles. There were various objects placed on it that he couldn't make out due to the dim lighting. There was no sound coming from inside. It was as dead as night. Maybe the witch went out looking for another victim. Sam found the door on the far left side hidden from shadows of tall trees. He steadied his breathing and pulled out his gun before opening the door. It was wooden with dark brown paint that was peeling and the handle was rusted. He pushed it opened and the bottom screeched as it dragged on the floor. Sam winced. He was only a few inches in and he caused a racket. He looked around cautiously while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only light in the room came seeping in through broken bits of wood from the boarded up windows. No shadows moved at all which was a relief. He took one step and it echoed through the entire place.  
He slowly made his way toward the altar. He was halfway when there was a metal clanging noise. Turning around quickly with his gun pointed he saw nothing. His breathing evened sensing no threat. He took another step and he heard the noise again except it was to the right. He looked at the dimly lit area and from behind a worn tipped over table came the black cat he saw earlier. It stalked towards him and sat a few feet before him. It's yellow eyes seemingly staring him down.

"Well now you shouldn't be here."  
A voice greeted him from behind. He jumped and quickly turned around to see a blonde woman in her thirties smiling. He tried raising his gun only to feel dizzy. His vision began to blur.  
"Wh-what did you d-do to me?" He fell to the floor looking up at her.  
She walked over to the alter and sat upon it crossing her arms with delight.  
"I put in a fail safe in this building should anyone discover its whereabouts, particularly hunters."  
"I-I have a br-brother. H-he'll come looking f-for m-me." He stammered. Weak. He felt weak. Why did he feel weak? He wondered. She gave another cold smile.  
"I'm aware of that. How unfortunate that he won't be able to find you." She grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him to a largely painted pentagram and placed him in the center. She took a few strands of his hair and put it in a bowl and grabbed various other ingredients. It was very odd that while she began mixing them all together she was humming Hound Dog by Elvis Presley. She opened a book that looked to be a century old and turned to Sam.  
"You should have seen yourself talking to all the victims families with sympathy in your eyes. You reminded me of a puppy. Your brother or partner whatever he is will be easy to distract and you? Well I just need you to be out of the way."  
"Wh-what?" He felt disoriented and his vision darkened.  
She began chanting. The cat meowed in response and sat at her feet. Her chanting echoed and bounced off the walls, at different intervals. Louder and louder it got and the flame from the candles started glowing brighter. Sam felt a tingling sensation starting on his hand. He stared at it in question then the tingle spread up his arm, across his chest, and flowed down the rest of his body. He could only watch as his body began levitating slowly off the ground. All his other limbs were too weak to reply to his brain's order to try and move.  
"Dean... Please... Find a way to help me..." Was his last thought before he lost consciousness.  
The witch smiled and looked down at her cat. A bright light glowed from sam's chest and swirled, spreading to his limbs. The gun had dropped from his hands and hit the floor with a loud clatter. The light grew into a giant ball with Sam inside. It quickly faded and in place of Sam was a small dark brown puppy with shaggy hair draped with giant clothing. The only thing poking out of the pile was a little black nose.  
The witch smiled, put the book back, and turned on her heel to leave.  
"Come on Luna we have some business to finish." The cat meowed and followed her out the door. The nose poking out from the heap of clothes twitched.


	2. Dog Day Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wanders about the city trying to remember where the motel is and getting back to Dean and Cas. Unfortunately his new body comes with unwanted side effects.

A pile of clothes lay in the middle of the floor. The little black nose peeking out from underneath it all twitched and began sniffing the air.

_Where am I? Why can't I see?_ He wondered. Darkness was all he could see yet he could feel something was off. His sense of smell was better and so was his hearing. He slowly got up, wary of his surroundings. He took only a few steps and his feet were entangled in the clothes causing him to topple over. His smell and hearing may have gotten better but his coordination faltered. Luckily for him, falling over caused him to find a way out of the mound. Sam was hit with a blast of dusty smelling air and was met with the light of the candles. Sam looked around for some reason expecting the place to be different and possibly hoping it was just a dream. There was only one thing that seemed different.

_Why is everything bigger?_   He stepped away from the heap of clothes, wobbling as he went until he was met with the cement floor. _Click! Clack!_ Looking down he saw furry dark brown paws with small claws in place of feet. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ he yelped and whimpered. Scared. He was scared. Looking around Sam saw a broken mirror reflecting some light. He cautiously stepped toward it and saw his reflection. He still retained his hazel eyes and at least he saw in color.

_I'm a puppy... great. Just great. I finally understand why Dean hates witches so much._ He sat down on his hind legs and stared at his reflection trying not to panic. He tilted his head looking at himself. _What am I supposed to be?_ The features looked familiar. His muzzle and ears were a dark brown almost black color. He turned sideways and saw that his back had the same color going faintly all along toward the end of his tail. His ears were floppy and the rest of his fur was a light brown.

_German shepherd mixed with chow. Fur is a bit longer and shaggier than it's supposed to be. Huh. I suppose it could be worse. At least I'm not a Yorkie or wiener dog. Dean would never let me live that down if that happened... Dean... Dean... DEAN!_ _I need to find Dean!_ He turned around quickly and saw the alter and the thin black cloth hanging from it. He bit the end pulling at it with his strength, well as much strength as he could while being a puppy. The ingredients of the bowl was now ash and the candles came crashing down, burned out by the concrete. He pulled harder but this time the cloth was caught on something. He tugged harder. Nothing. He turned the opposite direction and ran in place with the cloth in his mouth. The spell book came down with a giant thud. Success! He also had the cloth still in his mouth. He turned to the other side of the book and pawed at the cloth until it flipped over onto the book. Running to where he previously was he did the same thing. He picked both sides with his teeth and started dragging off the book.

_Can't do anything without your book or cloth now can you?_ He huffed and waddled out of the abandoned building with the book and cloth. _Alright now, which way do I go?_ He looked around puzzled. _This doesn't look familiar at all._ _Okay I'll just pick a direction and hope it's the right way._ He started heading north staying away from the road. Getting picked up by a family or animal control didn't sound fun at all and neither did staying stuck as a puppy. He trudged along a tall grassy path when he came across a ditch leading to a small creek, of course the cloth got caught on a rock and the book fell out and tumbled down the ditch into the creek. Sam let go of the cloth and ran down the ditch. Black ink came seeping out and ran into the river. _Well at least I wont have to drag it around anymore... shit! The reversal spell was probably in that! Okay maybe Cas can fix this and everything will be okay._ He trudged back up and gathered the cloth in his mouth and kept going onward. A butterfly landed on his nose and he found himself barking and yelping at it. He began chasing it not paying attention to where it was going. _Thingy! Its a thingy! Come back here thingy! Get back here! Wait... what am I doing?_ He stopped. _Dean. I have to get back to Dean._ A station wagon drove past on the road.  _Car! Car! Car! Car! Car! Car!_ He barked and chased after it. He ran as fast as his stubby little legs could take him, not long after he found himself downtown. _Shit. I have to figure out how to control this... Dean is probably stuffing his face with pie and Castiel. Can this get any worse?_ A thunderclap came from up above and it began to rain. He put his paw on his muzzle giving an adorable face palm and looked up at the sky. _RHETORICAL QUESTION YOU KNOW!!!_ He walked in a alleyway and used a cardboard box as a shield and the cloth as a blanket. _Well at least there's more use from this instead of just killing people and turning HUNTERS INTO DOGS!!_ He fidgeted. _I won_ _der what Dean's doing?_

 

Dean was back at the hotel with Cas polishing his weapons and sharpening some blades. Castiel looked around at the shaggy motel room. It seemed better than the usual ones they stayed in. There were no cracks in the wall, no leaks, no questionable stains on the bed, had good running water, and it had decent carpeting with wallpaper.

"Dean I do not think leaving Sam out there was a wise reaction to your argument especially while there is a powerful witch wreaking havoc on this town." Cas felt a little guilty watching Sam shrink in the distance from the backseat of the impala. Sam was his friend after all and owned up to his mistake of accidentally releasing lucifer among many other things.

"Dude he insulted pie. You don't insult pie." Dean snorted.

"Am I to understand you would put your younger sibling in harms way over a baked good?" Cas squinted at Dean. "Lucifer was more kinder to Sam than that."

Dean stopped. "Guilt trips Cas? Seriously?"

Cas shrugged. "All I'm implying is that it is cruel to leave Sam out there while a witch is about. A powerful one at that, given I cannot find her but I can sense her. Also there seems to be-" a thunderclap sounded cutting him off. "-a storm approaching and he is without a jacket."

"Sam's a big boy Cas. He can handle himself and come on what are the chances of him running into the bitch? Slim to none. They don't go after hunters in the light of day." He continued sharpening the blade. Cas looked at Dean with his own version of Sam's kicked puppy look (if only they knew the irony of that expression at the moment). Dean took one look at him and caved with a heavy sigh.

"Dean there is not much of a chance that he will run into the witch but even then that is still a chance." Cas thought of their little group as a garrison and he refused to take any chances since his small garrison was mainly human.

"You and Sam I swear. One day that will stop working and then what are you gonna do? Huh? Okay I'll call Sam, see where he's at, and we'll pick him up. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Cas gave him a smug smile. Dean picked up his cell and called. He shook his head. He waited for a few minutes and then Sam's voice mail answered. Dean coughed and redialed it. Voice mail again. Well shit. Dean dialed again and tapped his fingers nervously. Cas looked in disappointment.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. Another voice mail. "D-don't you judge me."

"Unbelievable." Cas rolled his eyes.

"The tracking in his phone is on we'll find him through there." Dean checked his phone. "He's six blocks away. Let's hope it stays that way."

 

_Figures it would rain when there's a witch in town. More or less when I'm a puppy._ Sam moped and put his head down. He yawned. Storms did always make him sleepy. He missed curling up in a blanket, Dean always finding a good movie to watch while he drank beer, Sam preferred tea though but it was comfort and close enough to having a normal life. He was starting to doze off when a ball rolled by and caught his attention. _Ball! Ball! Ball!_ He took the cloth and ran after it only to be caught by a dog catcher. He yelped and squirmed trying to get out of the man's grasp but the guy won the battle and shoved poor Sam in the van. _Oh you've got to be kidding me! Please tell me this is some sick joke by Gabriel._ Sounds of other dogs stuck in the compartments of the van were blocked by loud music. _Great. I'm going to a prison. Dean! Dean! DEEEEAAAANN!!!_ He howled only to have a hard jerk to the right smash him into the wall. _Animal cruelty! I plead animal cruelty!_   He barked loudly and was again smashed into the wall. The van swerved hard to the left and Sam was sliding all over the place losing his grip. _Dear god Cas can drive better than this!_ Sam and the other dogs were yelping and barking both pain and protest. After a long half an hour the van finally stopped unfortunately for them he slammed on the brakes. _What the hell? Who on earth let this guy become a animal catcher? Demons are nicer to them than him... well except when Crowley occasionally used dog's blood instead of human._ His compartment door opened up, he luckily still held on the cloth. The guy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He wanted to yelp but didn't want to lose the cloth. For all he knew the damn witch would be looking for it because it had dark black sigils on it that were barely noticeable so he figured they were key to her spells. He only bothered to position Sam normally when walking through the double doors past the receptionist who looked at him and went "awwww" they passed through another set of doors to the kennels though to Sam it looked more like a puppy mill. He was back to being carried by the scruff. The dogs in the kennels barked viciously at them even more so when he threw Sam and he yelped as he hit the metal wall. _Ow! What the hell did I ever do to you?!_ He barked at the guy hit the chain link separating them. A intern came in and picked Sam up and took him to be checked out.

"Hmmm... no injuries." The intern noted.

_That you're aware of..._

"What the-?" He looked at where his collar bone was supposed to be. The anti-possesion tattoo was a black pattern on his fur in the same place.

_Oh hey that's there. I wonder else there is too...._

"Okay... you seem well fed, healthy shiny coat, no scars, and huh no fleas." He bent down at eye level with Sam. "Who on earth would leave you alone?'

_My idiot brother that loves pie just as much as his angel. Unfortunate that this is the highlight of my day but at least it beats being out in the rain._

"Thank goodness we got you off the street in the nick of time otherwise you would've ended up dead." He smiled at him. _"_ Of course you probably can't understand a single word I'm saying."

_Actually I can but not that I can tell you. Although if I did you'd run screaming to the mad house and get filled with pills._

He yawned and whined for food. The intern smiled and started singing at him. "You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time..." He did a little dance whistling the rest of the song.

_Oh wow._ He looked around and saw a girl walking toward the examination room. He started barking. _Stop. Please for all that is holy stop!_

"Awww you wanna sing with me too?" he chuckled. _NO. I don't want to sing anything! Stop!_

"Well they said you was high class well that was just a lie! They said you was high class well that was just a-" 

"Ronald?" the girl stared in disbelief.

"Oh hey! Vanessa..." He chuckled nervously. "How long were you there?"

"Too long for my liking." she replied. "Were you just asking a puppy to join you in karaoke?" 

"Uh no..." His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. She was going to reply when she looked at Sam. The intern Ronald looked at Sam and noticed he was doing his puppy facepalm. It clicked too late for the poor guy.

"Ooohh you were trying to warn me weren't you?" he asked glumly. Sam put his paw down and barked in reply. _Too late for you though._

The intern awkwardly picked up Sam. "I'm uh, gonna put the little guy back." He didn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah Ronald. You do that." She walked away looking back twice.

_Someone save me from this place._

Sam was back in his kennel with fresh water and a bowl of dry dog food. He sniffed and pushed it away with disgust. _Seriously. All I'm asking for is a little miracle._

The power went out. Yet again he looked up. _Are you that busy?!_

 

Cas stopped Dean from going in the abandoned building.

"Dean it is heavily warded."

"Like hell I'm waiting! Sam's in there!" He loaded his pistol.

"Dean the witch is not in there and the wards will not affect me." A rustle of wings and he was inside looking around.

"Man... this blows." He complained to no one.

Cas took in the scene. The large pentagram on the floor, the remnants of the spell, and the destroyed altar. Obviously there must have been a scuffle of some sort. He stopped when he heard a vibrating noise coming from the ground. He sighed. On the floor he found Sam's clothes and his phone in the pocket. He fished it out and and looked at the caller ID. Dean. He clicked the button.

"Hello Dean..." he said mournfully.

Dean's heart dropped when he heard his tone. "Cas is he...."

"I believe we may have arrived too late." With another flutter of wings he was right beside Dean.

Cas held out Sam's clothes toward Dean. Dean's hand dropped to his side at the sight of Sam's clothes. Tears welled up in his eyes. _My fault. It's my fault._ Was all he could think.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He threw the phone at the building smashing it to a million pieces. "I-I FUCKING HATE WITCHES!" He yelled, his voice broken.

"Dean... as much as I hate to say this, we must focus on the task at hand. This witch will continue to harm others we must continue... For Sam's sake." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna strap this bitch down, carve her intestines out, and feel pain so bad she'll wish she would be allowed the luxury of death. " He walked in the impala and slammed the door shut with Castiel following suit neither noticing the brown dog hairs on Sam's clothes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to give feedback on this! constructive criticism is always welcome! :)


	3. I Should Have Known

Sam had his head down and waited for someone or Dean to walk in and see him, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. He let out a huff and walked to the chain link fence in front of him. There were all sorts of dogs and cats locked in there. He looked to see if there was any sort of button he could press to let the other animals out and use as a distraction. He started barking out of nowhere like the other animals did only for the dog catcher to wander in carrying another poor dog. The man began hitting the fences of all the animals that were making noises including Sam.

_This guy's a real asshole. I gotta get out of here._

He wandered around his small kennel thinking of possible ways to get out. He came up with nothing at all and resigned himself to the corner. Licking his lips he realized he was thirsty. He walked to his bowl of water and began lapping it up. After a few minutes a thought struck him.

_How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?!_

He let out a little howl only to shut his mouth and made a mental note to figure out how to control those urges. He went back to his little corner and lied down on his side. He began thinking of the case and if Dean was out possibly looking for him and realized how stupid this was.

_I'm a puppy. Over pie. I'm gonna be here stuck as a puppy over some mangy argument over pie._

He let out another sigh and a small growl. Just then Ronald walked by and saw him. He opened up the kennel.

"Hey little guy what's the matter? Did you get lost?" He said looking and grabbing the black cloth then he tied it around Sam's neck. Sam let out another sigh.

"Don't worry I'm sure your owner will come back for yo- Hey you didn't eat! Come on boy!" He began prodding at Sam's side, "Eat!"

Then he shoved the bowl of food in front of him only for Sam to push it back. He began whistling at him to get his attention and away from the corner.

_Aw man please just leave it alone. I'm not even gonna eat that._

"Ronald? What are you doing?" Vanessa stared strangely.

"The poor little guy won't eat. I think there's something wrong with him. Do we check his temperature?"

"I think we should. He could be sick maybe that's why. I'll go get a rectal thermometer," She nodded.

As soon as Sam heard that he got up and ran to the food eating it like he was starving.

"Aw look he's eating Ron!" She knelt down toward Sam watching him go at his kibble. She ruffled his fur as he ate giving a small chuckle.

_Nope! No thermometer today. Not today not ever!_

"I guess he was just sad or wanted some type of attention. Poor little guy was probably abandoned and waiting for his owner to return," He sighed and shook his head. "I mean how could anyone be so cruel to an animal? Especially when it's only a puppy!"

"Why don't you just take him home Ronald? If he doesn't find a home in a week he'll be put down. He's only a puppy he doesn't deserve that."

"I can't take him home. My landlord has a strict policy on pets. I just hope a kid comes in here and picks him before it's too late." He looked a little sad but shook it away as soon as Sam was done.

He walked toward Vanessa and sat and stared at her.

"He just needs a little love is all." She began petting him and ruffled his fur until he wound up on his back. "Awww you want a belly rub? Yes you do! Yes you do!" She cooed.

_Hey cut it out! That feels weird! That feels-_ His body felt like it turned into goo and he began kicking his leg.

_That feels soooooo good!_

The veterinarian began laughing. "He's so adorable!" She gushed.She scratched his belly for a few more minutes and then got up. "Alright I gotta clock out for the night. You gonna stay here?" 

"Yeah I'm staying late to clean some of the kennels. And some of them are due for shots." He shrugged and left to go get some cleaning equipment.

Sam rolled over onto his belly. _That was good while it lasted... hmmm I gotta turn back. I think I'm turning more and more into a dog the longer I stay in this body._

He rested his head on the floor. Turning back was going to be a problem in and of itself. To turn back he'd have to find a spell book or a ritual of some sort first, find the necessary ingredients, and find a way to chant it. He'd have to figure all that out when he got out, well _if_ he got out that is. He watched as the veterinarian left and saw the woman in the front desk leave too. Ronald was on the other side humming and talking to the dogs while he cleaned their kennels. He made sure they were all fed and given fresh water.

Ronald was in the center aisle grabbing a sponge type mop when the dog catcher appeared. Immediately the animals began going crazy at the sight of him. Sam got up and walked toward the front of his kennel his senses telling him something was wrong. Ronald wasn't paying attention having his earphones in and the volume on high. The dog catcher had a angry look in his eyes and stalked closer to him. Sam got up and immediately began barking.

_No! Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him! Ronald run! Look behind you!_

The dog catcher pulled out a hammer from behind and struck Ronald in the head knocking him down on the floor. Ronald opened his eyes to see him getting ready to strike another blow. He struck it down on his temple and Ronald began bleeding and pleading for help, for someone to come save him. Over and over again the blows came. Never stopping for one second as he furiously pounded on him, blood beginning to splatter on his clothing.

_NO! NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! RONALD!_

The other dogs were snarling with their teeth bared and cats were hissing as poor Ronald was being beaten to death. His cries stopped as his body was now limp and lying on the floor. His eyes were open, staring and mocking Sam from the floor.

_No..._

Sam whined and all the other animals were still going crazy. The dog catcher dropped the hammer and wiped the blood from his face and went to the back of the kennels and grabbed a small Yorkie and took it to the back. His shadow was the only thing Sam could see. Sam watched the shadow with pain in his chest as the Yorkie's shadow was wiggling with all its might.The catchers hand grabbed the neck and the Yorkie was whimpering from the crushing hold.

_No... please don't-_

The snap sounded as though it echoed in the whole room to him and Sam slumped down and turned his head away. He felt so useless in his little body. He lay his head on the ground and hoped he wouldn't stay like this forever. The dog catcher came back out holding the dead Yorkie and put it in the bag. He took one look at Ronald's corpse and scoffed walking away only to stop and turn back taking the hammer and some medical supplies. Just then the witch appeared and looked at the catcher.

"Did you drain the dog yet?" She asked.

"No I just got the damn thing. Why are we doing this spell anyways? I thought we were just going to recruit people Skylar."

"And we are but first we've got some cleaning to do. There are hunters in town and we've got to take care of them before they call for back up and we get more on our hands. I already got rid of one but we have to get rid of the other two before they interfere. One of them doesn't seem normal. There's something off about him, I don't know what it is but I don't like it." She looked deep in thought, "Grab another one just in case it isn't enough." She sighed. "These spells are just so demanding of dog blood. Anyways it's not like anyone's going to miss these creatures."

Sam huddled in his little corner just barely missing as the dog catcher walked by going over the animals before settling on an English bulldog. There was some yelping and then the sound of another snap echoed. Sam flinched and closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to howl or whimper over the death less he be picked out too.

"Alright Travis that's good enough." She eyed the corpse on the ground. "Pity. Such a waste of life."

"Kid had to die. He was starting to get suspicious of the animals the place was losing so he'd probably try to trace and link it back to me," He groused. "Dead men tell no tales or however it goes. Was a real pain in the ass too. Bastard wouldn't stop screaming."

"Well we're lucky that there's no security cameras in this dump. Let's hurry there's no time to waste." She clapped her hands together. They bagged the English bulldog and walked away and out of the building.

Sam came out of the shadows and looked at Ronald's beaten and mangled body. He let out a howl and all the other dogs followed suit. His howl seemed lost in the night.

 

 

Dean was back at the motel drinking himself into a stupor. His whole life revolved around him protecting his brother and now he had screwed up... Again. Castiel was sitting patiently at the table for Dean to speak or looking for words to soothe the older hunter. He was at a loss. He closed his eyes and began rooting around for Sam's soul with his grace. He found none. His eyes squinted in confusion.

_Odd._

He should be able to find Sam's soul if it went to heaven but he felt nothing.

"I shall return momentarily. There is something unusual going on." He looked at Dean. It looked as if he wasn't even paying any attention to Cas or made any indication that he'd heard the angel.

Cas disappeared with the flutter of wings being heard. That was when Dean looked up and saw that Cas was gone. He thought the angel was better off away from him seeing how people had a tendency to die around him. There was no excuse for what he had done. He sent his brother to his death over pie. By thinking that a bitter memory resurfaced of him sending Sam in a small take out diner for pie only for Sam to disappear and end up dead, stabbed in the back by another kid picked by Azazel, in his arms. He sniffled and began thinking of a way to bring him back but what good would that do? No demon would probably be willing to do that plus the last time he set off a chain of events that were now forever in his memory as the apocalypse. Sam wrongly got blamed for that and in the end it was Sam who decided to take the plunge and stop the whole thing when in fact Dean was the start of it all. All because he couldn't let go of his little brother, but what was he supposed to do? Fail the one he was supposed to protect? Fail his little brother and leave him for dead when in fact it wasn't John that was there for him Dean was. Dean always was and always there for him. He couldn't let go of Sam because in the truth of it all Dean was the one who raised Sam. Sam was all he had left and now because of his stupidity he lost him. He grabbed the bottle and took another drink.

_What good am I protecting these people when I can't even protect Sam?_

He slammed his fist on the bed and decided on losing himself in unconsciousness for the rest of the night. The stormy night outside a reflection of the pain he felt inside for losing Sam. To him it seemed like the night was in mourning for his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look feels Sorry I rewatched part one of the season 2 finale and now I have feels to get rid of and also I forgot about this story since I had my focus on the other one so much and sorry it's short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets an unexpected visit while Dean get's a call when another body drops and Sam get's adopted.

 

Castiel had arrived in heaven and began roaming around searching for Sam's soul. He kept flooding his grace out looking for any kind of trace and each time he felt none. He frowned as he returned to the heaven of the autistic man to contemplate. Surely if Sam had died he was granted salvation? Dean had told Cas after that mishap with those two hunters that came across them. As an afterthought he began to wonder what became of those hunters, maybe he should seek them out not as an act of vengeance but he remembered Dean saying he wanted to tear them limb from limb after killing Sam and well who was he to deny Dean that. Though it was a fruitless, pointless act it was one out of cruelty and such things deserve penance. He filed the thought away for later and began searching for Sam's soul only for a moment to realize it was not in heaven and with that he flew off leaving the sound of his wings fluttering.

He appeared next to Crowley and the demons surrounding him gasped and jumped at his sudden intrusion. He looked around only to see a demon giving Crowley a clipboard and pen but Crowley wasn't the least bit stirred.

"Cas," he greeted, "Ever heard of knocking?" He sat back in his throne.

"I believe it is impossible to knock as there is no door in this place. Just an open chamber," He tilted his head in confusion.

Crowley and the demons rolled their eyes, still unable to understand the basic of sayings they noticed. "You could've called Cassie, you could've called."

"My name isn't Cassie, and I do not have your phone number." He groused and kept looking at the demons, some were hesitant while others were looking for a fight to happen.

"Well, then what brings you here?" He signed whatever was on the clipboard.

"I am unsure, have you seen Samuel?" He asked.

"The moose? I thought you were on baby sitting duty Cas. To answer your question, No, I haven't seen him. How did you manage to loose a guy his size?" He scoffed.

"His soul Crowley, have you seen Sam's soul?" He was beginning to grow exasperated.

"The moose got himself killed? You're gonna have to tell me how." Him and his little crew laughed.

"Dean had some form of argument with Sam over a pastry and Dean left him alone while a witch was running about. It seems as though the witch has got to him but I am unsure if he is dead."

"I didn't hear that right... Dean as in lay-a-finger-on-Sam-I'll-Kill-you-Dean deserted moose and got him killed over what exactly?" He mused.

"Pie."

"Pie?"

"Pie."

"This is something no doubt I have to mock him for endlessly." He straightened his tie and sat up while his lackeys cackled.

"Please do not. He is already dealing with the guilt heavily and you would only exacerbate it. He needs to focus on the witch now as it is wreaking havoc on the town." He sighed.

"Alright then what are you doing here besides giving me some juicy update?" He grabbed a bottle and began to pour it in a cup.

"As I said, I am unsure if he is dead. Dean told me his soul was granted salvation into heaven during the apocalypse but I was unable to find it in heaven or sense it elsewhere."

"And you think the moose is here?" He leaned back surprise.

"Perhaps, since he was Lucifer's vessel and it could be possible in that he was supposed to have led an army. I believe from what Sam told me they called him the Boy King and that he was impervious to any attack that Lilith threw at him. Perhaps he could be here to take your place even though he is dead." Cas shrugged.

Crowley's face contorted to a scowl. "I remember hearing that. Didn't believe a word of it. Alright then, I'll see if the moose is here. If he was I would've gotten word straight away." He sent his demons to search around for the soul. No one was gonna take his place after working so hard to get it in the first place. He turned back to Cas after sending them out only to see him with his eyes closed no doubt deep in concentration.

After what seemed like hours or even days the demons came back to report that Sam Winchester was not anywhere in hell, not even in the dark abyss where the cage was located with the constant rumble of the archangels still fighting to get out. Which confused everyone greatly. If Sam wasn't in heaven or hell, where was he?

"Perhaps the moose went to purgatory instead." He took a sip of the scotch he had.

"No, that would be impossible as there is no spell in witchcraft to send a human into purgatory. Sam is neither a monster no matter how many times he thinks it." Cas added and got looks from every demon.

"The moose thinks he is a monster? You read his mind without permission Cassie?" He looked in surprise.

"Not on purpose he just projects his thoughts rather loudly. He only thinks that because of the demon blood in his system that has been present since he was an infant. As well as the things he did leading up to the apocalypse and afterward."

"The moose has some self esteem issues. I can't help feeling offended at his thinking of being part demonic leads to him thinking he is a monster."

"Well you have not shown much proof that you are no different than such creatures." He said flatly.

"We have class Castiel. I don't see you angels being anymore different with the way you manipulated for the apocalypse to happen. We at least told Sam the truth and didn't resort to dirty tricks to make him say yes. He said it all on his own," He snarked back.

"Many garrisons, including mine, were not aware of what was happening as we fought on the front lines to prevent any more seals from breaking. I rebelled to save them. To save Sam even after he said yes and sacrificed himself." He squinted at his tone.

"And look how well that turned out. No soul in him. Dean forced Death to retrieve the bloody thing. Leviathans got out. You broke the wall in his head. Caused psychological damage and nearly sent him to his death. You're not exactly a cherub floating on a cloud with a halo," He spat.

"Angels are warriors of God," he stated in a violent tone. "I have made mistakes along the way. I know what I am guilty of and I am repaying that debt even after we were sent to purgatory. I am still doing penance for my wrongs whereas you have done none. What have you done demon?" He glared.

"I don't owe any penance to anyone. Perks of being a demon. I didn't have to help Rocky and Bullwinkle with anything during the apocalypse your side helped start." He glared right back at him.

"No. You only did so as to save yourself in the end. I thought of the whole entire human race and the orders of my father to love them just as we love him." He began clenching his fists.

"And afterward with your civil war?" He scoffed.

"Raphael was trying to bring about the apocalypse again and all those people that laid their lives down for the good of the world would have been for naught. It would have rendered Sam's sacrifice useless. I could not let that happen."

"So the saying goes, 'Can't make a omelet without cracking a few eggs' then is it with you lot?" He snarked and sat back down on his throne.

Castiel gave a frustrated sigh. He remembered Zachariah saying something along the lines of that and since then he's hated it so much. He stared at the ground in deep thought wondering if there was any such place else that his soul could have gone. Perhaps another pantheon of Heaven or Hell? He threw that thought away though since he was Lucifer's vessel and he seriously doubted that he would be in a pagan pantheon such as Valhalla, Elysian Fields, or the Underworld. Although he thought maybe he should check Valhalla in case he did get sent there since according to Dean, Sam was a superhero for wielding Mjolnir but how that involved him being a superhero he did not know as Sam was only human (well mostly).

"You do not have an sort of idea as to where he is?" Cas finally asked after minutes of silence.

"Sorry Cassie. Out of luck in this one. Anyways shouldn't you be keeping an eye on squirrel? He does reckless things without the moose. I've got to go, hell to run and souls to torture." And with that Crowley was gone.

Cas left back to heaven to think and that's when it struck him. Perhaps he can't find his soul because he's not dead and it's been blocked by the magic. But how to look for Sam? He had no clue where to start and time was of the essence since people were dying. It was going to be like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack. For now he left back to earth to find that time had slipped again and it was now morning. Ten a.m. to be exact.

Dean was lying in bed still and there were various amounts of alcohol on the nightstand next to his bed. He was facing Sam's bed and for a brief moment felt grief for his charge. Whenever he slept he noticed that Dean would always face in Sam's direction. Perhaps in case something happened in their hotel at night he would be ready to leap into action to protect Sam. Cas would forever protect Dean and Dean would forever protect Sam. It was the least he could do for the human since if he was to protect Sam then obviously Dean would need protection as well.

Dean's phone rang and broke Castiel out of his thoughts. Dean groaned as his vision swam and squinted at the light invading the room. His head was pounding already at the hangover. He grudgingly grabbed his phone and answered with his voice hoarse.

"Hello?"

"Agent Simmons?" An officer ground out over the phone.

"Yeah what is it?" He rubbed his right eye and yawned.

"We're here at the pound. I think you may need to come down here. It could be our perp. Gotta warn you though it's pretty brutal and bloody."

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit, text me the address." He then hung up and swung his feet over the bed. He looked at Sam's empty bed and sighed. He had hoped it was a dream and his brother would be here to make fun of. He looked and saw Cas staring at him with concern.

"Where the hell have you been?" He walked to the dresser and grabbed his fed suit and badge.

"I was away there were some things that I needed to tend to for a small moment and I needed some answers as well." He didn't bother telling Dean about Sam's soul being unsearchable as much as he wanted to. Maybe Sam was alive maybe he wasn't but as much as he wanted to tell Dean the whole affair he also didn't want to get his hopes up either.

"What things?" He looked so forlorn and he swayed a little.

Cas walked toward him and put two fingers to his head, taking away the impending hangover and any other aches he felt. "Just heavenly business, it is nothing to concern yourself with."

Dean blinked and returned to his routine of getting ready. "Whatever, I was gonna say suit up but you're already dressed. You're gonna have to come with me to the local pound. Apparently there's been another murder and there's been reports about animal's going missing."

"Yes, of course Dean. Always happy to help." He nodded and stayed in his spot in front of the door. Dean threw a fake FBI badge at him and Cas looked at it to remember his name. He tilted his head at the name Agent Frehley but made no move to question it.

Dean hurriedly showered and then they both left to the pound in the impala. There were police cars and officers standing in and around the place with forensics looking at everything and anything that could be evidence. It was such a small building that it could be easily missed. They both walked in and met with Detective Queen.

"Agent Simmons. Glad to see you made it and where is Agent Stanley?" He eyed Castiel warily.

"He had a major emergency to take care so he is off the case now. This is Agent Frehley, he'll be assisting us now for the time being." He motioned to Cas who remembered to take his badge out (and hey! He held it the right side up this time!).

"Detective." He gave a small nod.

"Right. Well nice to meet you Agent Frehley. Gentleman if you'll follow me." He led the way through the double doors to the kennels. There they saw a young man in light blue scrubs covered in his own blood along with two discarded canine bodies lying a few feet away from him.

 

 

Sam was lying in his little kennel with his head hung low to the floor as he snuffled. He wished he could've done something to help poor Ronald before it was too late. He put his left paw over his snout and whimpered. What he wouldn't give to be human right now. Before he could give anymore thought to it his nose picked something up and he perked his head up. The faint smell of booze and cheap cologne went through his nostrils.

_Where have I smelled that before? It smells familiar and is that... ozone and earth? What?_

Dean walked in with Castiel in tow. His tail began wagging furiously and he began hopping and running around in eagerness although something was wrong. He didn't know who the green eyed man was or the blue eyed one but that didn't deter him from being excited. He began barking. Many humans had been coming in and out garnering the attention of many others but not his. These two he felt that he knew them but he didn't know where anymore.

He sat in his kennel, his tail wagging so furiously that his butt was practically vibrating. He began barking furiously trying to gain their attention but of course it blended in with the sounds of the other animals inside.

They both walked up to a woman in the same color scrubs as Ronald and began to speak to her as she sniffled, holding back tears. The woman that was usually at the front desk was by her side.

"Excuse me mam, we'd like to ask you a few questions. I'm Agent Simmons and this is Agent Frehley."

"Alright but we've answered all we can with the police." Vanessa wiped away more tears as she spoke.

"Well, we'll keep this brief for now. Who was the one to find the body?" Dean asked.

"I was. I just showed up here. Ready to clock in and I walked back here and found Ronald like this, I didn't see anyone leave or come in."

"Do you have any surveillance cameras in here at all or security of some type?"

"No, it's a pretty small town here, so we hardly have anything to worry about." The desk assistant replied.

"Did Ronald have any type of enemies or know people that held a grudge against him?"

"No! Ronald was a loving and easy going person. A lot of people got along well with him. He was probably the most friendliest person in town! Are you try to say something about him?!" Vanessa got a little hysterical at the end but then again finding one of your friends dead could do that to a person.

"It is just a question." Castiel replied and eyed the room with suspicion. How could this place not have a surveillance system of some type?

"What was the reason he was here for?" Dean pulled out a tissue for Vanessa as her eyes watered again.

"Well he had to stay late to clean the kennels, give the animals fresh food and water."

They looked over at the Detective and he waved them over to the dead body. "Excuse us ladies, I guess that'll be all for now. Thank you for your time." The women just nodded and walked away.

"Forensics say he died due to blunt force trauma to the head. Although there are no signs of fingerprints anywhere or of the murder weapon." Detective Queen shook his head. "There are reports filed from the kid about animals going missing. Does that sound like your perp?"

"What kind of animals?" Castiel took the papers from him and began sifting through them.

"Dogs mostly, all kinds of breeds and sizes. As well as black cats, those were the only types of cat's missing." He replied. "What would someone do with all those kinds of animals?"

Dean looked at Castiel. Some spellwork required animal blood like dogs but pure dark magic needed black cat bones for specific spell work or hex bags.

The detective kept looking at the body. Castiel moved to Dean, "Perhaps Ronald knew something about the animals."

"So Ronald gets suspicious of the animals disappearing, files some reports, and as a result someone shuts him up personally and permanently?"

"It would seem so, perhaps another worker knows of something." Cas looked at the kennels and at the poor animals that were defenseless.

"Right well hang here for a bit Cas I'm gonna get the names and addresses of all the other workers. I think we might be dealing with a team up here instead of one measly witch. A witch is going to need easy access so what other way than to have someone on the inside getting the animals for them. It's the perfect place since they get to put to sleep anyways if they don't find a home ever." Dean shook his head, though he might not like animals much they certainly never deserved this.

Cas roamed along the kennels staring at each breed for a brief moment. His father did not create these beings just so they could be used in such a manner as this. It was truly disgusting and sickening. He passed a beagle kennel when he started feeling something strange. A dark presence was there, it wasn't threatening but it was there. He felt it growing slightly stronger as he got near the middle. He stopped in front of a kennel with a puppy with a black cloth around his neck. He stared and noticed the barely legible black patterns on the cloth. He took a look at the puppy and he was caught with familiar hazel eyes.

The puppy was barking and jumping up and down at him as if it wanted to play. The tail wagged furiously and it now began yelping practically pleading to be let out. Cas's eyes widened at that and he tracked down the women as they were going to leave.

"Excuse me, I need to ask you something about one of the animals here."

Vanessa looked a little confused but complied with his request. "Sure what do you need to know?"

"I would like to know about this one." He pointed to the puppy practically jumping to get out.

"Oh, um, well he was brought in yesterday afternoon. We think he may have been abandoned since he's really healthy and seemed to obey commands well. Why?" She looked on quizzically. 

"This puppy belongs to a dear friend of mine. He has been searching frantically for it. May I please take it to him?"

"Sure, I guess then. Ronald loved that little puppy. He wanted to keep it, it's a little angel." She retrieved the keys and undid the lock to the kennel and grabbed him out. When she was a foot away from Cas he jumped out of her arms into his. "He really likes you." She gave a wistful smile and then left.

"Alright Cas let's hit the road back to the mo- what the hell is that?" Dean looked in disdain.

"I believe it is a mix of a german shepard and chow." Cas looked down as the puppy put his paws on him and began sniffing his face.

"Okay but why do you have that thing? We're on a case man!"

"I believe I have adopted it. I am aware we are on a case Dean and it maybe able to help us."

"How the hell is that thing going to help us?" Dean glared at it but it paid no attention to him. It just panted and kept sniffing Cas.

"I will explain in the car." With that he walked off towards the doors and to the impala.

Dean cursed and groused about having an animal in his baby. "Keep that thing in your lap. I don't want fur getting all over the interior of my baby." 

"It is not a thing Dean. It is a puppy but sure I will keep him close to me." He cradled it as he got in with Dean following.

"So what's the deal with that th- puppy? How's it going to help us out with the witch?" He drove off and eyed it warily.

"The cloth around it's neck is an alter cloth for black magic. It was used recently and I can still sense the dark aura surrounding it." He began petting it and smiled as the puppy's tail wagged.

"You got the puppy... for the cloth? Dude you could have just swiped it off the mutt! There was no need to take the thing with us!" He fumed as he waited for Cas's response.

"As I said it is detrimental to the case with the witch and he more than likely witnessed what happened." The puppy curled up and yawned at him.

"What are you going to do read his mind? You a dog whisperer now Cas?" he chuckled at the thought.

"I have no idea what you mean. But I cannot read his mind as his thoughts are very scattered." He scratched the back of the ears.

"It's a puppy Cas. I hardly doubt it has any thoughts at all other than chasing it's tail, going after cars, and playing fetch." He drove into the motel parking lot and grabbed the small pile of papers about the employees there. Cas took the puppy in the motel with Dean trailing after. He sat the small dog on Sam's bed.

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas smiled at it and it wagged it's tail in response.

"I am glad you are alright Sam." He simply said.

Dean did a double take. "Sam?!" He gaped as he only then just noticed the hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that dogs never usually have. Cas then took off the cloth around his neck when they both saw the anti-possession tattoo imbedded in his fur above the collar bone.

Cas looked at Sam's discarded clothes and pulled something off them. "Canine fur. It was very difficult to find you Sam."

"You knew he was alive Cas?!" Dean looked betrayed to say the least.

"No. There was a slight possibility as I searched for his soul. It was neither in heaven nor hell. I thought of the other pantheons as a possible reasoning as you have told me he has wielded mjolnir. There was a slight chance he had not been killed but I thought best not to tell you so as to not get your hopes up and you be disappointed."

"You think he can understand us? Sammy if you can understand us answer us. One bark means yes, two means no." He looked on as Sam just sat there. His only response was to lift his hind leg and scratch behind his ear. Then he ran to the edge of the bed and sniffed Dean. He wagged his tail and stood up against Dean wanting a pet.

"What's wrong with him Cas?" Dean looked worried as his puppy brother looked up at him.

"I believe the spell is causing his senses to collide. The longer he stays in this state the more his memory and understanding begin to blur." He put his hand on Sam's head and concentrated for a bit before pulling away. "I cannot undo it. He has already lost most of his memory of us. He can only recognize us through our smell. His thoughts remain on a human level as his comprehension is still intact for the most part. He thinks of Ronald as his caretaker for now. He believes us to be his owner's now. Soon his human and animal side will fight for dominance over his body and mind causing it to be disorganized. We must find a way to turn him back as soon as possible."

"Great. Just freakin' great." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Sam just looked at him and bumped his nose against his thigh. He lied down and curled up to take a nap while Dean began going through the paperwork and scratched Sam's head a little. At least his brother was alive though, he would prefer this over dead any day.


End file.
